


In The Stillness

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, Castles, Consensual, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Far Future, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Secret Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It may not be treasonous to consort with the King on the eve of his coronation, but Soren does not wish for anyone, Crownguard or not, to be privy to this information regardless.





	In The Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I fell down the hole for this. I'm not even a little bit sorry. IS ANYONE ELSE WATCHING TDP? IT'S SO DUMB AND CUTE. I love them. I love magic and dragon and elves and just the characters are so funny. Any Calren shippers too? Wave hi! Any thoughts/comments are so welcomed! Thanks!♥♥

 

*

It may not be treasonous to _consort_ with the King on the eve of his coronation, but Soren does not wish for anyone, Crownguard or not, to be privy to this information regardless.

He orders them to sweep the perimeter within the outer castle-grounds and fortress where Callum and Ezran remain, to check the nearest alcoves for any suspicious persons. Once he's by himself, Soren ducks into a cramped, stone-made bedchamber, hurriedly attempting to remove his pauldron and greaves, breathing raggedly against another's man lips pushing on his.

Despite years of restraint and levelheadedness as a Commander, he _wants_ with every fiber of his being.

Callum's nakedness lines up and presses urgently beneath him, while they're writhing and rutting together, drawing soft sounds out of each other.

"Take it easy," Soren murmurs, feeling the inner muscles surrounding him clench too-tightly. " _Hey_ … look at me…" Callum does as bid, exhaling trembly and gazing into Soren's eyes, making a low, content noise and turning into Soren's palm cupping his face. He rewards him with a gentle bite on the arch of Callum's throat, as the other man sharply sobs out, Soren's oil-dripping cock thrusting _deeper_ into him. "Good boy," Soren says hoarsely, watching Callum flush and buck up into him, determined for a mutual release.

Eventually, the skies darken into blackness.

Soren finds himself curling up to Callum's sweaty, sleepy back, rubbing his hip, deliberating the consequences of a profound intimacy between young King and his ever-loyal servant. Callum jolts awake from a nightmare, screaming out for Soren, his green eyes watery, until the other man holds him close and shushes him, mouthing over Callum's temple.

" _I can't_ …" Soren feels his abdomen twist when Callum quivers and mumbles this, shaking his head, " _I can't lose you too…_ "

No.

And he won't ever.

*

 


End file.
